Something's Gotta Give
by Catastrophic Tomato
Summary: It's their last night together for who-knows how long, and Prussia is completely unsatisfied. Feeling guilty for their weekend not going as planned, it's Romano's turn to cheer his lover up. Will words be enough, though? Prumano one-shot.


**A/N: **I have a bad case of writers' block and lack of motivation, so I wrote another fluffy one-shot instead. I don't know why, but these are always so fun. Anyways, here ya go, have some adorable Prumano. :D

**Warnings: **Language (obviously), non-descriptive sex

* * *

Switching off the hallway lights as he walked towards the bedroom, Romano yawned and couldn't believe that it was already past midnight. Sure, on days like these, he usually stayed awake much longer. However, for the past few months, his workload had doubled and so sleeping early was the key to success. That, or he'd get yelled at by his annoying boss that never seemed to care about his opinions at all. Nonetheless, Romano never complained about his work because he was grateful to have any at all these days. Especially since everyone treated Veneziano as if he was the only representation of Italy.

When he finally reached the bedroom door, Romano hesitated to open it and enter the room. Although he'd just finished that annoying report that was due in a few days, he still felt the weight of something else on his shoulders. Or rather, over his heart. He couldn't deny that it was guilt, but his mind strayed away from that unwanted thought right away and he shrugged, quickly twisting the doorknob and walking into the room.

Immediately, the figure under the blankets stopped moving and froze as if there was no one there. God, he's just like a child, Romano thought to himself, walking towards the dresser to set down his reading glasses. He pretended that he didn't notice the tension in the room, since he was too tired to deal with any of it right now. He knew that eventually he'd have to, though.

Romano glanced back towards the lump, figuring that there would be a familiar face peeking out from under it, but this time there wasn't. It's not as if he cared, though. He really didn't! Being stared at by a pair of perverted, crimson eyes while he undressed wasn't his thing. Even so, he took his sweet time to unbutton his shirt and pull it off, before laying it on a nearby chair since he was too lazy to take it to the washroom right now. Again, he glanced over at the bed to see if he was being watched, but still there was no movement.

If he wants to sulk like a fuckin' baby, then be my guest. Romano denied all feelings of guilt and began to unbuckle his belt and fiddle with the zipper on his pants. He figured he should feel lucky that a certain someone wasn't gawking at him and making inappropriate comments as he pulled down his pants and kicked them away, but he'd rather his boyfriend do those irritating things instead of completely ignore his existence.

Now only in his boxers, just how he liked to sleep, Romano stood there for a moment before giving up and climbing into the bed. This time, the figure seemed to have scooted away briefly, just in case Romano noticed. It was hard not to notice, though, which was kind of pointless. He sat there, staring at the lump and wondering when it would stop being angry at him. He didn't like this feeling inside of his chest, even though his mind was stubborn and told him that it wasn't his fault. It really wasn't! Sometimes, things just don't go the way that people want them to. And sometimes, boyfriends make mistakes.

"Alright, I get it. You're angry. Jesus fucking christ… but do you have to keep pouting? It's rather annoying."

No response. Not even a little movement. It was very rare, but when he wanted to, that damn albino ex-nation could be such a stubborn thing. Romano was used to pouting; he did it almost everyday. But when his boyfriend did it, he didn't really know how to react.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Don't be an ass," he grumbled, and tugged at the covers. To his surprise, the pieces of fabric were pulled away quite easily and revealed the other's face. An even bigger surprise was that Prussia didn't look angry at all, but actually like a pouting child who was about to cry in any given moment. At least his cheeks showed no sign of tears, or else Romano really wouldn't know what to do. Prussia never cried — it was as if he couldn't! So he definitely shouldn't look so heartbroken over something as small as this.

"I'm not pouting, I'm just tired and so I gotta recharge my awesomeness or whatever the fuck. So don't mind me." Prussia gave an obviously fake smirk that wasn't like his usual one, and turned over onto his side, facing the other way. He knew that he shouldn't have got his hopes up earlier that week, but he couldn't help it. And so the disappointment that he felt should've been natural.

"Oh really? It's pointless to lie. You know that I can see right through your damn facade and you've been sulking all evening, so just tell me what's wrong, alright?" Romano scooted just a bit closer and tenderly rest a hand onto his lover's head. Surprisingly, it wasn't slapped away so he assumed that Prussia felt no sort of malice towards him. But he was still upset.

Again there was no answer, and Romano was growing impatient. He was no good at this, and he knew it. Usually, their roles were reversed and Prussia was the one prodding him until he talked about his feelings and all of that mushy crap. Sure, they both had a nasty habit of pretending nothing was wrong and bottling things up, but Romano was positive that it was his job to be stubborn and ridiculously adorable when pouting. Not that he thought Prussia was being adorable or anything, this was just plain annoying! Still, he couldn't deny that he wanted to snuggle the fuck out of the man next to him until he was happy again. Such a thing was far too embarrassing and straightforward for Romano's taste, though.

Moving his hand down to a rather pale chin, Romano gently turned his head, forcing the Prussian to look at him again. Neither of them would be able to sleep until the problem was solved, so he figured he'd just apologize and get it over with. First, however, he needed to know exactly what was wrong. He had a vague idea, but he didn't want to get it wrong and upset the bastard even more.

"Tell me, dammit," he mumbled, looking back and forth to each of his lover's beautiful eyes. Prussia tried to look away and come up with some lie so that he wouldn't have to talk about it. He hated seeming like a complainer and a whiner. When there was a problem, he could fix it himself! But, he knew that relationships don't work that way. Besides, talking about his jealousy and feelings of being neglected was totally uncool, but he'd do it anyway because he really did wish to get it off of his chest.

"Fine, geez… But you better not go blabbing it to someone!" Prussia warned, his pale cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Why would I even — you know what, never mind. Just start talking already before I leave you to sulk alone while I sleep comfortably."

Letting out a short sigh, Prussia shrugged and turned back over to face Romano in a more comfortable position. "It's just, I was really excited, y'know? To come here and spend the weekend with you, that is. It's been, what, two months since we were able to have some alone time together? But nothing went like I imagined it would. I didn't feel awesome at all."

Romano looked away briefly, knowing from the start that that was most likely the problem. He had wanted Prussia to have a great time with him there at his vacation home in Naples, but things strayed a bit too far from their original plans. It made him feel guilty, even if it wasn't all his fault.

"Yesterday was supposed to be the greatest day ever, but you spent most of it at work while I waited here forever and watched TV with Gilbird. Definitely not how I imagined my Saturday."

"Hey, I already fucking told you that I'm sorry, okay? I was promised a break this weekend, and I didn't know that would happen! My damn boss said that it was an emergency, and since Veneziano's stupid ass is all the way in Germany, I'm the one who had to take care of the problem. That, and the damn report I'd forgotten to do…"

Romano let out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. Being a nation was hard at times, and it wasn't as if he could just quit his job. Because, well, it wasn't a job at all. It was a lifestyle, and Prussia should've understood that. And he actually did understand it pretty well, which made him also feel a bit of guilt for complaining. He was an ex-nation and didn't have work to do anymore. He didn't want to complain that Romano hardly called him and took forever to reply to his texts because of work. He also didn't want to complain that his best friends never invited him over anymore unless he asked first, or that his own brother never talked to him unless he was reminding him to do certain chores or walk the dogs.

Fuck, all of this made Prussia feel shitty. Everyone was so busy taking care of their people while he was sulking because no one had time for him. He felt that he had no right to complain, yet complaining is the exact thing that he wanted to do. And now he was whining because his boyfriend had actually set aside time to be with him, but it was ruined. It wasn't Romano's fault, but if he couldn't blame someone then he could only blame himself.

Prussia buried his face into the pillow since the stinging sensation in his eyes wasn't getting any better. No, of course he wasn't about to cry! He was just so exhausted from being in a bad mood for the past couple of days, and tomorrow he would take a plane back to Germany to be all alone once again. That's all.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into the pillow, which was hardly even audible. He would've spoken up, but he was afraid that his voice would fail him and he'd choke.

"For what?" Romano asked, raising a brow.

"Are you really gonna make me say it?" Prussia wiggled a little uncomfortably under the blankets and sighed. "For complaining when you already have so much on your plate… so, there. I'm sorry."

"Oh… well, do you feel better after saying that?"

Thinking for a short moment, Prussia slowly shook his head. It didn't make him feel good at all to admit that he was just a burden. It certainly wasn't going to make him feel better any time soon, either.

"Then don't say it at all, idiot." Romano rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss his lover's cheek. "Look, I'm only going to say this once because I hate repeating myself. But… it's okay to complain once in awhile. Hell, I complain all the time and you don't see me apologizing. In fact, I would be worried if you didn't complain."

"What? But… why?" Finally looking up from the pillow, Prussia's face showed nothing but utter confusion.

"Well, because… it shows that you care. That you actually want to spend time with me. If you didn't care whether I was around or not, you wouldn't be sulking like a damn child right now. And even though it's annoying to see you like this, it makes me feel really grateful… Fuck."

In the middle of Romano's little speech, his previously worried expression began to grow warmer and more gentle, to the point where he was blushing madly right as he reminded himself that saying corny shit like that wasn't his style, and it was nothing but embarrassing. But if it would make his boyfriend feel better about himself, then so be it. He'd say anything that he'd have to, because seeing Prussia being gloomy and insecure was far worse than seeing him being an egotistical fool.

"And n-not once have I ever seen you as a burden. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Prussia immediately answered, a warm smile growing on his lips. It was so rare to hear Romano say things like this — in fact, it hardly ever happened. Therefore, Prussia savored every moment that it _did _happen so that he'd remember it forever.

"Good, because I'll slap you across the fuckin' face if you ever even mention something similar to that, got it?"

Prussia couldn't help but chuckle at Romano's 'sweet' threat and the look on his face. God, he loved this man so much. And even though they got on each other's nervous sometimes, he wouldn't rather be with anyone else.

"I'd definitely be complaining if our roles were switched," Romano went on to say, "But, um… I'm sorry that this weekend didn't turn out how I planned. I had really just wanted to relax with you and have some fun, but shit happens. I still feel guilty for neglecting you, though…"

"It's cool. You've got important things to take care of, right? A diligent nation never slacks off!" Prussia grinned like a fool, and nuzzled against his boyfriend's cheek lovingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But, being a nation isn't my only job, y'know. I'm still an older brother, and a lover. And if those bastards can't understand that, then it's their problem. And, I promise to… take you somewhere great next time, without any interruptions."

"Nah, I should be the one to take you out!"

"Hell no, you always choose places that are either too crowded or too childish! And the places that aren't like that, you've already taken me to dozens of times. So I'm choosing."

"But that's not fair! It's obvious that the dominant partner should be the one taking the other out to romantic places," Prussia continued to whine.

"Dominant? Hah! When's the last time you even topped, you dumb bastard? Oh that's right, you can't even remember. I'm taking you out, end of story. Now deal with it."

Prussia looked as if he was about to open his mouth to say something else on the matter, but he quickly shut it again since it was more than just true. Which, once again, made him go back to pouting.

"Well, fine. You say it's okay to complain? Then I've got another one!" he announced randomly, looking determined to get more kind words and apologies out of Romano. This was an extremely rare chance, so why not make it a bit more fun? Besides, he deserved the attention that he was getting!

"Alright, what the hell did I do now?" Romano decided to comply.

"It's about this evening's dinner at that restaurant, before we came back here and you neglected me to finish your work."

"Um, what about dinner? And like I said, it's not as if I can just stop being a nation."

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just like you can't stop flirting with hot women even though you have the sexiest boyfriend in the world."

"…What are you even talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! That waitress! It seemed as if you talked to her more than you talked to me, and I was your fuckin' date. What was that all about? I know that she was… _wow. _B-but still! That really turned me off for the night."

It took Romano a moment before he realized whatever the hell Prussia was talking about. And truth be told, now he began to feel guilty again as he tried to think up an explanation. He wasn't flirting with her, though! Sure, he's always had a weak spot for the ladies and therefore he must be polite to them. But damn, how else was he supposed to react when their waitress just so happened to be a ridiculously attractive Sicilian woman with breasts the size of mountains, long dark hair with curls at the ends, and thighs from the heavens above? It was hard not to stare every time she returned to the table.

"That's… I wasn't _flirting _with her, Prussia. I was just being polite! It's not my fault that she was a very outgoing waitress who loves to talk with the customers that she serves. And it's in my blood as an Italian nation to be a gentleman." Even so, Romano's face showed just how guilty he was.

"Is it because I don't have curves like that? You can say it, I won't get pissed off or anything."

Romano literally face-palmed and quickly shook his head. "No! It wasn't like that — and hey, you're a _man_, dumb ass. You can't have curves, unless you get some fat on these bones of yours. And even then, you'll just look like a blimp," he teased, lightly pinching the skin on Prussia's hips.

However, Prussia wasn't amused at all. He frowned, and turned back over in the bed to face the other way again, which was beginning to get on Romano's nerves. But, he could understand. If he even imagined Prussia flirting with someone else, he'd probably explode. It wasn't as if Romano was doing it intentionally, but it was a rather unconscious act.

"Don't start fucking pouting again… I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Romano wrapped an arm around Prussia's waist and pulled him closer. Surprisingly, there was no protest from the other man. But he was still obviously pouting and giving Romano the infamous silent treatment that Romano usually gave him. It was kind of refreshing to have their roles reversed for once.

"I admit it, I was a neglectful ass to you tonight. And this entire weekend, as well. Flooded with work or not, I could've at least done something special for you," he mused, placing a sweet trail of kisses from behind Prussia's ear and to the back of his neck.

Prussia mumbled something under his breath, but being so close, it was loud enough for Romano to hear.

"No, that's not true, bastard. Of course I still think you're attractive… I mean, you boast about it enough every damn day to convince me, but still! Now stop feeling so insecure, it's unlike you and isn't it my job to be the insecure one around here?"

Shaking his head, Prussia finally turned around partially. "Don't be stupid, Romano. Like I've told you a thousand times, there's no reason for you to feel insecure about _anything. _I compliment you all the time, too — and not just to be nice, but because it's all true. Trust me, I wouldn't be dating you if I didn't think that you were truly amazing."

That statement kind of caught Romano off guard, and he could feel the blush darkening on his entire face right now. Shit, wasn't he supposed to be the one making Prussia feel good? This was unacceptable! Still, he was more than glad that they could still give each other butterflies in their stomachs, despite having been in a relationship for so long now.

"Right, whatever. So… do you forgive me yet?"

"Mm… maybe." Prussia smirked, sticking out his tongue and deciding to be difficult for just a bit longer. Romano never let him get off the hook so easily, so why should he? Besides, this was kind of fun now!

"Just 'maybe'? Oh come on, give me a fuckin' break." Sighing deeply, Romano definitely wouldn't accept a 'maybe'. He resumed placing gentle kisses along his lover's sensitive skin, his lips gradually inching towards a familiar broad shoulder that he nipped at playfully.

Prussia shivered only slightly, not expecting the gentle bite and complaining of how it tickled when Romano began tracing circles into his side with his finger. Of course, he was told to shut up and just accept the damn apology already or else the tickling would turn into pain. Obviously, that only egged Prussia on further to continue being stubborn — however, that had been Romano's plan all along.

He straddled the albino's hips and teasingly grinded against him slowly while tugging his hair. Prussia gazed up into Romano's lust-filled eyes; his own eyes revealing how hungry he was for affection. How long had it been since they'd had an intimate moment together? It seemed as if every time they'd met in these past couple of months, it was very brief and one of them was always in a bad mood. Even the night before, Prussia had gone to sleep alone since Romano was too busy for him. Now, however, things were different and there's no way either of them would pass the opportunity up. Besides, Prussia would be leaving sometime the next morning.

"Ready to forgive me yet?" Romano whispered; his hands had slithered their way down to his lover's pale chest as his fingers teasingly traced circles around his nipples. And still, Romano continued to slowly grind against his hips until it nearly drove Prussia mad.

"Y-yeah, yeah. I fuckin' forgive you and whatever else," Prussia sputtered out, before forcefully pulling Romano down into a desperate kiss.

One thing that was for sure, was that he loved Romano no matter what that ill-tempered man did or said to him. And he _definitely _loved the things that Romano said and did to him that night. For a moment, Prussia was convinced that he'd wake up with not only sore hips, but also a sore throat from how much he couldn't help but practically scream Romano's name for the majority of the time.

* * *

Yawning from exhaustion, Romano fluttered his eyes open and immediately covered them with a hand from the blinding sunlight that filled the room. He cursed to himself, wishing he hadn't been a lazy ass and simply bought the curtains that he still needed for this particular vacation home. It was small, but it was beautiful and located in the perfect place to be greeted by the warm morning sun instead of noisy neighbors and cars driving by.

He stretched out a bit, wincing from the way his aching muscles seemed to crackle and he turned over to snuggle against that familiar warmth. However, when he did that, all that he found was a cold spot in the sheets that showed no sign of his lover, who had fallen asleep there the night before after their vigorous 'exercising'. Romano quickly snatched his eyes open this time and sat up, looking around the room. At first he figured that Prussia was in the bathroom, but after a long moment, he gave up that thought since he couldn't hear the water running or the toilet flushing.

Romano looked to his right at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Seems that it was already half-past eleven in the morning. Damn, he usually awakened much earlier than that, but he must've been tired. Then, it clicked. What if Prussia had already hopped on his flight back to Germany? If he remembered correctly, that flight was scheduled to leave at exactly ten in the morning. So, going by that fact, Prussia was no longer in the house.

For some reason, that mere assumption made his heart want to shatter into a million pieces. He quickly ran a hand through his hair and glanced around the room once more. Of course, it didn't make sense. Why would Prussia leave without waking him up first? They'd already established that Romano would drop him off at the airport before going back to his home in Rome, alone. There, he'd wait for Veneziano to arrive and they'd return to their lives of working every single day until the next time both of them had a free schedule and therefore enabled them to spend time with their boyfriends; even though Veneziano usually visited Germany whether the two of them were busy or not. And despite being annoyed, Germany never sent him back.

Despite knowing all of this, Romano could still feel his bottom lip beginning to quiver since nothing around the room told him that Prussia was still there. Goddammit, the stupid bastard should've woken me up! Why did he leave without me? Maybe Prussia was still upset about their weekend together? Romano had a million scenarios going through his head — however, he was interrupted when the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs and quickly making their way to the bedroom caught his ears.

"Oh, you're up, which means I don't have to awaken you with my princely kiss. Well, morning!" Prussia cheerfully entered the room with a wide grin on his face. He was only in his pajama pants and his hair was insanely messy, but the most noticeable thing was the tray that he was carrying in his arms.

"I… thought you'd left," Romano murmured, quickly trying to shake off the frightening feeling that he'd previously had.

"What? Why would I just up and leave you without saying anything?"

"Just… never mind. What's that in your arms?" he asked, changing the subject as Prussia finally approached the side of the bed. With a smirk, he placed the tray into Romano's lap and snatched off the top.

"Tada! I made you breakfast. Awesome, right? Of course it is. I know that you don't normally eat a lot of food for breakfast, but I figured that I'd make you a mini feast for… well, being able to juggle a relationship with the greatest guy in the universe and being a hardworking nation at the same time."

Even though he usually snarled at Prussia's overly arrogant statements, this time Romano was speechless. He had to desperately fight the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. Thus, he picked up a piece of bacon and nibbled on it in delight. Not only was it absolutely delicious, but the eggs, toast, and sweet cup of coffee looked nearly too good to consume.

"Thanks… it's delicious," he finally managed to say. He was used to Prussia doing unselfish things for him every once in awhile, but they always made his heart melt. Every single time. In general, the man smiling down at him wasn't selfish at all, when it came to being in a relationship. He was surprisingly caring, clingy, and sweet when he wanted to be. Romano genuinely loved that about him.

"Glad that you like it," Prussia said, sitting on the edge of the bed and resisting the urge to simply feed his lover. Romano would only let him do that on very special occasions, and if he was feeling nice. Instead, Prussia settled with attacking his cheeks with kisses as he chewed.

"H-hey, don't fuckin' make me drop the tray! This food is too damn good to waste," he scowled, though it gave him a slightly fluffy feeling inside to receive such affection, despite how affectionate they were the night before. Romano couldn't help but laugh as he glanced at the small bite marks and bruises along Prussia's chest and lower neck. He'd have to be more gentle next time.

"So, why didn't you try to catch the plane over an hour ago?" Romano asked, before taking a sip of the coffee. The warm liquid that slithered down his throat was just the refreshing boost that he needed.

"Well, when I woke up, it was already too late. And I guess we forgot to set the alarm last night. Oh well, though. I can just catch the one that leaves later this afternoon, I've even packed my suitcase."

So that was why none of his things could be spotted around the room anymore.

Even though they had a few hours to spend together, Romano knew that he'd begin to feel that emptiness again once they were no longer in each other's presence. They'd only begun to have fun the night before, and now he already had to leave? That was just unfair. It made Romano wish that it was Saturday again, and that he'd ignored his boss's calls and demands to come back to Rome for a few pointless hours to sign and organize paperwork. God, he still felt bad for leaving Prussia all alone most of that day.

He knew that he couldn't redo the past, but that didn't mean he couldn't alter the present to make a future more suitable for them.

"You should stay here for a few more days," Romano announced, and immediately took another sip of the coffee afterwards. Prussia gave him a look as if he was a small child in a toy store. But it was soon replaced with confusion.

"But, it's Monday. You have to be at work this evening, right? What about that?"

Romano simply shrugged and set the tray on the nightstand. "Fuck work, they'll be just fine without me for a couple of days, right? And if they can't, then that's just sad and they need to hire new employees or some shit. Not my problem."

"Ah, but… As much as it turns me on to see you being a badass rebel and all that, won't you get in trouble? I mean, it's not as if you can get fired, but being a nation isn't a part-time job, either. You can't just—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Prussia was cut off when he felt a warm hand on the back of his neck suddenly pulling him forward. He was met with a still slightly swollen pair of lips against his own that he could recognize anywhere. Even though it was completely random, Prussia eagerly kissed Romano back, just as he'd always done. His lover's lips tasted like coffee, and that made him giggle for some odd reason, whereas Romano was completely serious. He gave Prussia's lips one last peck before pulling away and stretching again, as if what he'd just done was completely normal.

"Anyways, you should stay here for a few more days, 'cause that's what I'm doing. Unless you're, y'know, too busy or some shit." Romano snorted and stood up to retrieve some clothing from the nearby dresser. Despite being a sunny day, the temperature in the room still stung his bare skin a little since he was still completely naked.

Prussia made no arguments with that. He simply watched as Romano moved about the room, since the view was too stunning not to stare. By some miracle, he wasn't drooling like a damn dog or anything. Feeling content, the ex-nation hopped up from the edge of the bed and rummaged through his suitcase to find a change of clothing.

"Alright, I'll stay here with you for however many days you want, since you're practically begging for my awesome presence!" He laughed, following Romano towards the bathroom to have a nice hot shower together.

"Just shut the hell up and come on, before I start without you."

For once, Prussia shut his mouth and obediently joined Romano in the bathroom. He felt confident that these next few days of romantic fun would overshadow the last.


End file.
